I'll Take Care of Everything
by Kristen3
Summary: When she is diagnosed with pneumonia, Daphne finds it difficult to take the advice of her loving husband and simply relax. Written as a gift for Melinda (carylfan10).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I was incredibly flattered when Melinda (carylfan10) suggested I turn her experience with pneumonia into a story somehow. At first, I was uncertain of how to do it, but eventually something came to me. Although I didn't quite follow the suggestion Melinda gave, I hope she likes this story. It's the least I can do for all of her amazing support and friendship!

Daphne arrived at home, even more grateful than usual. She hadn't been feeling well the past few days, but she kept hoping it would simply go away. As a new mother, the last thing she needed was to be sick. Niles urged her repeatedly to see a doctor, and finally Daphne relented. Of course, he had been right, because her physician diagnosed her with pneumonia. "Niles?" she called, when she did not see him in the living room.

"We're up here, my love," Niles answered from the nursery.

It seemed as if the walk up the stairs took all the strength she had. She managed to make it to the door, then she grabbed onto the door frame so that she would not fall over.

Niles came toward her at once, David in his arms. "What is it?"

"Pneumonia," Daphne answered.

"Get into bed," Niles replied without hesitation.

"But what about David? He needs his mum!"

"Yes, and he also needs his mom to be healthy. I wish you'd let me go with you to the doctor's. I hate to think of you driving there and back in this condition."

"I just thought...I thought maybe I was a bit tired from all those late nights. But I guess this was more than that." She coughed loudly.

"Daphne, please go lie down. You'll feel better when you're off your feet."

With a defeated sigh, Daphne turned around and made her way toward the master bedroom. She then fell into bed. She had been sick plenty of times in her life, but this seemed to be the worst she could ever remember feeling. She was supposed to be the one taking care of others, not the one being cared for. But before she could dwell further on the unfairness of the situation, she found herself fast asleep.

David had been his usual calm, happy self, right up until Daphne arrived. It seemed the baby sensed that something wasn't right. "Shh," Niles whispered to his son. "Your mommy's not feeling well, but I promise I'm going to do the best I can to take care of both of you until she gets better. I know she doesn't like the idea of me taking care of her, but she needs her rest if she wants to feel better. That's what we both want, huh?"

When a smile appeared on his son's face, Niles was convinced that David had understood every word he'd said.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles very gently returned his son to his crib. Then he began to wonder what to do next. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't very good at taking care of the house. Some of that was probably due to the fact that he'd been with Maris for so long. The large staff his wife had insisted on keeping handled almost all the household chores. But Niles knew he couldn't dwell on the past now. He peeked in the master bedroom and was pleased to see his angel sound asleep.

Looking at her lying there, Niles couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. For so long, he had dreamed of holding her in his arms and whispering in her ear, telling her how much he loved her. Now, those dreams were a reality, and David was their living proof. He thought of all Daphne did each day. Between adjusting to parenthood, running the household, and looking after Martin, it was no wonder she'd gotten so sick. At the thought of his father, Niles knew what he needed to do.

"Hey, Dad," Niles said, moments later when his phone call was answered. "Daphne finally went to the doctor, and it seems she has pneumonia. I don't think she'll be doing your therapy for a few days."

"Well, I love Daphne, and I hope she feels better. But of course I won't mind some time off," Martin chuckled. "I've been telling Ronee we could go on a little romantic vacation."

"Daphne's asleep upstairs, but I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if I didn't tell you you're not completely off the hook. You know Ronee's going to be after you to exercise now."

Martin sighed. "You're right, but maybe I can talk her into a couple of days. And, hey, since you're going to have your hands full with Daph, you know I wouldn't mind taking care of my favorite little man for a while!"

"I'll definitely keep that in mind!" Niles still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he not only had to care for his sick wife, but also a baby. The thought was more than a little overwhelming. The phone call only lasted a few more minutes. There was a lot he would need to do.

He went upstairs. Though he understood the situation from a medical standpoint, he hoped that somehow a miracle might occur and her illness might be cured by just a little rest. But deep in his heart, Niles knew healing would take time. He entered the bedroom, being careful to be quiet. He sat on the bed, watching her sleep. This close, he could hear her breathing. It did not sound good.

Gradually, Daphne sensed that she was not alone. "Hello," she said, still sounding groggy.

"How do you feel?" Niles asked, watching her closely.

"A bit better." But her statement was followed by a loud cough.

Niles caressed her cheek. "Oh, my love, I hate seeing you like this. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of everything. I already called Dad and told him you won't be doing therapy."

"I hope he doesn't think he's off the hook completely! Even as sick as I am, I can still make me way over there and drag him out of that bloody chair!"

"Don't worry. I told him you'd kill me if I let him off that easily. I'm sure Ronee will keep an eye on him. So, like I said, I'll take care of everything. You just worry about getting better."

Daphne smiled at him, beyond grateful to have such a wonderful husband. She knew he loved her completely. She had known it for so long now, but she seemed to realize it over and over at moments like this.

Sleep overtook Daphne once again. But it was not peaceful as before. In her dreams, she saw David growing up much too quickly. In the blink of an eye, he was a teenager. She observed herself having a conversation with her almost-grown son. She couldn't hear the words being said, but there was no mistaking the tone. It was a full-on shouting match. Daphne awoke, feeling frightened. She considered waking Niles, but she knew it was now the middle of the night, and he must be exhausted. With a deep sigh, she got out of bed. In the dark, she stumbled down the hall toward the nursery.

Daphne saw that Niles wasn't the only Crane asleep at this hour. Although she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't resist picking David up. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind. He stayed fast asleep as she carried him over to the rocking chair. "I've missed you," she whispered, kissing him.

She fell in love with her son all over again as she held him, slowly rocking back and forth. She could still vividly recall going into labor in the vet's office. His birth would be a story the Crane family would not soon forget. As she continued to look at her precious son, the motion of the rocking chair began to make her want to nod off as well. She did her best to fight it, but it was no use, and soon she was out completely.

Niles awoke sometime later, and was astonished to find the other half of the bed empty. Worriedly, he went to check the bathroom. The light was on, but there was clearly no one inside. Now growing more concerned, he made his way down the hall to the nursery. The sight which greeted him melted his heart at once.

After taking a moment to enjoy the scene, Niles silently walked over and took his son from his mother. He carefully returned the boy to his crib, kissing him goodnight. Then he turned his attention to his wife. "My love, go back to bed. You need your rest." Niles gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

"I had an awful dream, Niles. David was growing up so fast. He was a teenager, and we were shouting at one another! I just had to come in here to see me sweet little boy. I hated not being able to take care of him."

Niles' heart broke at her expression. Even in the moonlight, he could see how she was hurting. "Daphne, you're being much too hard on yourself. You're a wonderful mother. I could see it just a few moments ago, as he slept in your arms. I know you miss spending time with him, but this is just temporary." He could tell that she was still unconvinced. "All right, how about this? What would you say if I were sick and insisted on going to work because my patients needed me?"

"I'd tell you you're bloody out of your mind, and you'd better get yourself in bed!"

Now Niles smiled. "There's the woman I married. I believe I promised to love you in sickness and in health. Several times, in fact."

Daphne stood. "You're right. I'm just so used to looking after everyone else. But if I want to get better and get back to doing the things I love, I need to take care of _me_."

"Yes," Niles said, gently leading her back toward their room. In the meantime, leave everything to me. When I talked to Dad earlier, he mentioned something about taking care of David for a while. Perhaps when you're better..." He trailed off, letting his grin finish the thought for him.

A contented sigh escaped from Daphne, both at his suggestion, and the sight of the bed. Ever since she'd begun to feel ill, she had looked forward to resuming her usual routine. Her day-to-day life often wasn't particularly exciting, what with diaper changes and dealing with a very stubborn old man. But, if her life had its share of challenges, it also came with a blessing that more than made up for them: the unfailing love of her husband. That thought sent her off into peaceful sleep once more. She could already feel herself starting to get better.

**The End**


End file.
